2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (AC)
The 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an above-average season with 16 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. It was the 5th season in a row to have at least one Category 5 hurricane, and the second in a row to have two Category 5 hurricanes, and the eighth overall to pull that feat. The first storm, Tropical Storm Arthur, formed on the beginning date of the season, June 1st. The season also had a late ending activity-wise with the surprise formation of Tropical Depression Twenty on December 22nd. The most damage was caused by Hurricane Fay, a devistating Category 5 hurricane which made landfall in Louisiana, causing catastrophic damage to the state. It remained a Category 5 before downgrading to a Category 4 as it entered Mississippi and Alabama. It quickly degraded from there, becoming a post-tropical cyclone as it neared the coast. It dissipated before it could exit land. Also notable was Hurricane Josephine, another devastating storm which made landfall on the Florida Panhandle, causing significant damage. It lasted 4 weeks, becoming one of the longest lasting Atlantic hurricanes on record. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:245 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/06/2020 till:08/06/2020 color:TS text:"Arthur (TS)" from:03/06/2020 till:12/06/2020 color:TS text:"Bertha (TS)" from:15/06/2020 till:19/06/2020 color:TS text:"Christobal (TS)" from:10/07/2020 till:19/07/2020 color:C1 text:"Dolly (C1)" from:13/07/2020 till:17/07/2020 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:26/07/2020 till:02/08/2020 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:07/08/2020 till:21/08/2020 color:C3 text:"Ernesto (C3) from:15/08/2020 till:25/08/2020 color:C5 text:"Fay (C5) from:16/08/2020 till:21/08/2020 color:TS text:"Gonzalo (TS)" from:20/08/2020 till:30/08/2020 color:C1 text:"Hanna (C1)" from:26/08/2020 till:04/09/2020 color:TS text:"Isaias (TS)" barset:break from:31/08/2020 till:28/09/2020 color:C5 text:"Josephine (C5)" from:20/09/2020 till:29/09/2020 color:C2 text:"Kyle (C2)" from:23/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 color:TS text:"Lili (TS)" from:24/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 color:TS text:"Marco (TS)" from:26/09/2020 till:11/10/2020 color:C3 text:"Nana (C3)" from:09/10/2020 till:16/10/2020 color:TS text:"Omar (TS)" from:09/10/2020 till:19/10/2020 color:TS text:"Paulette (TS)" from:20/11/2020 till:22/11/2020 color:TD text:"Nineteen (TD)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:right fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:from from:23/12/2020 till:26/12/2020 color:TD text:"Twenty (TD) " barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Tropical Storm Arthur formed on June 1st, with Bertha not too far behind, being designated as Tropical Depression Two on June 3rd. When Bertha dissipated on June 10th, there was a moment of silence in the Atlantic for about 4 days before Cristobal formed. It didn’t last long before perishing on June 16th. Things were silent until July 9th, when the tropical depression that would become Hurricane Dolly formed. During the Dolly fiasco, Tropical Depression Five formed, dying a few days later, with its entire life (and landfall in Belize) completely overshadowed by Dolly. In late July, on the 25th, Tropical Depression Six formed, lasting until August 2nd. (work in progress) Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:WIP